The Black Void Dragon
by Dragons123d
Summary: Seto Saegusa is one strange charactor, mostly because his mother created him out of the remains of Adam and Eve. Well, he is also the brother of Ophis because his mother is the mate of Great Red...nothing to serious, right?


_What are you?!_

This question has been circling around me all of my life, never ending,never stopping. The truth is, I have no idea WHAT I am but WHO I am is another story. I am Seto Saegusa, wielder of a {Sacred Gear} that puts any known Longinus to shame. I know of Issei and the Gremory family and the Red Dragon Emperor's enemy, Vali, as well. How I know this is irrelevant for the moment because I watched it all happening through the Void or Dimensional Gap or whatever the bloody thing is called. I should explain more about myself before I go into more detail.

I'm Seto Saegusa, 16 years old, and I have been watching the exploits of the Red Dragon Emperor ever since I've been born in the Void. I've never been to school, yet I could get an A+ without even trying. I learned while I was floating in the very thing that helped create the universe, the materials had to come from somewhere, right? My gear is the {Void Eater Gear}, it allows me to 'eat' and assimilate other gears powers for a short duration before I need to 'eat' the power again, but I have to touch the person wielding the gear first to activate my power.

Before you ask, there are three dragons that reside in the Void. Great Red, the dragon of the Apocalypse, and Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. The last dragon, though she was forgotten by time, is Ancalagon the Black Void Mistress. Ancalagon is in the sub category that Great Red is in, she is a true dragon of dragons. During the Great War, Ancalagon with her mate, Great Red, and daughter, Ophis, used their combined powers to seal of the Dimensional Gap from the world, but sealed Ancalagon in on the other side of the gap.

How was I born then you may ask. Well, I was created from the remnants of the God of the Bible's human creations, Adam and Eve. I was like the project that Ancalagon never got to until now, but when I was 'born', her mothering instincts kicked in and I was raised as the human son of the Void Mistress. If it helps by any means, I have a dragon heart, yes, I have a beating dragons heart instead of a human one. So, it makes me part dragon, but I find that its more practical than having heart attack after heart attack from seeing the void for what it truly is, a purple swirling mass of silence, but its home.

I have seen Great Red and glimpses of my sister, Ophis, time and again when they could get through the barrier that blocks the Void from the world. But, my mother created a {Sacred Gear} before giving it to me a month after my 16th birthday. She, however, made it so I wouldn't have to wake her up to use the powers given to me, unlike some dragons I know. Now, here I am, messing with the storyline of the anime series the humans of this world call Highschool DxD, starting from the first episode, hehehe! I was having a nice vanilla ice cream cone when I stubbled across the Fallen Angel, Raynare, and Issei, who was dying in a pool of his own blood.

Raynare was a very beautiful or sinful, take your pick, woman. It must be the Fallen Angel seductress in her blood, but she was giggling as she watched the member of the 'Perverted Trio' gurgle and gasp in his blood. I silently finish my cone before walking up to Raynare and tapped her shoulder. She turned and my fist connected with her face, sending her crashing next to Issei's body. The Fallen Angel tried to stand up but I used my void powers and created bonds made by the dimensional gap, binding her wrists, ankles and wings. Her struggling was kinda cute but I had stopped watching her and turned to Issei's form on the ground.

Kneeling by his head, I activated my {Sacred Gear} and placed it over his heart, feeling for any gear I could use to heal him. If he had {Twilight Healing}, which he doesn't, it would have been a great help. But, no, I found Ddraig the welsh dragon and his {Boost Gear} instead, how fate loves to mess with us down on Earth. Taking the power, I started boosting and transferring it into the young man's body, he may be human but I sent all of that power into the boy's natural body fixer that all humans have, making him have the healing factor of a slow wolverine from X-Men.

The hole in his chest started to close as I kept boosting and transferring, all while making sure that none of Raynare's buddies aren't around to stop me. Raynare was staring at me with shock, of course, she never heard of my {Sacred Gear} before because it was made only recently by my mother. The hole in Issei's chest finally closed when Rais decided to show up and that was about the same time that by boosting power ran out on me. Issei was still on the brink of death, his body may be healed but the spear that ran him through was made of holy energy, Issei being a pervert and thusly was 'Unholy', was damaged at a molecular level that even his body couldn't heal, because as the saying goes in the Bible; "No unclean thing can enter the kingdom of God."

I pulled Raynare up and put her on my shoulder, making said fallen angel protest and threaten me over and over again. I turned and nodded to the red headed woman known as Rias before walking out of the park and towards my home. Raynare had gone silent, mostly because I told her that if she wanted to remain a fallen angel, then she should stay quiet or I would tear her wings off of her body. When I got inside of my house, I pleased the bound Raynare comfortably on the couch before starting towards the kitchen.

"So, my Fallen guest," I called from the kitchen "what do you want to eat?"

I looked up and saw Raynare's incredulous face staring at me, she was my prisoner but I wasn't that horrible, was I?

"Well? Was I speaking another language or something?" I said jokingly, making her blush slightly before she turned away from me, muttering something about chicken teriyaki and sushi. I just nodded before going straight to work on making my prisoners/guests' meal, I turned the Tv on and told Raynare that the remote was on the coffee table if she wanted to watch something while I made dinner. I usually only make food for myself and Mom, she can 'unseal' herself from her gear and enter human form, but cooking for three people was rare in my home.

As I was cooking, I looked up and noticed that Raynare was watching the Food Network channel that America had made. Yes, I made it so she could move but would be unable to escape or use her powers because of the void bonds on her.

"Whatcha watching on the Food Network?" I asked as I checked the chicken.

Raynare was silent before she said "Iron Chef America…"

"Nice, so who's battling it out tonight?"

"Masaharu Morimoto and Jet Tila are battling it out with Seaweed." The fallen angel said, before the television blared " _15 minutes have elapsed!_ "

I got our food finished as the show started up again after the commercials, walking with two plates of the requested food and sat next to Raynare, handing her food over before digging in. The show continued with none of us speaking to the other, for me that is nothing of worth. But, I was the host so I stayed silent until Iron Chef America ended with Morimoto with 55 points and Tila with 51 points. I turned the Tv off and picked up the plates, cleaning them before putting them in the dishwasher then returned to my spot on the couch.

Raynare had a distrusting look as she looked at me, I'm a guy but I'm not a perv! It doesn't help that all she is wearing is something you would see at a lingerie store and its as black as her wings. I walk over to my room and pull out an oversized shirt from my dressers' drawer before tossing it to Raynare.

"If I stay in the same room with you any longer, I might do something that we both will regret."

Raynare pulled the shirt on, somewhat dejectedly, before folding her arms under her impressive chest. "So, why did you take me prisoner?"

I shrugged "I didn't take you prisoner, you're my guest that has some tendencies to kill people."

"Then why are you even here?" Raynare asked pointedly.

"I just want to mess with the thing known as a timeline, more specifically the timeline of Issei and the Gremory's. Change a thing here, stop a death there, you know, nothing too serious." I answered honestly, my mother and I agreed that somethings had to change.

Raynare just facepalmed "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Nope, I'm Seto by the way. Seto Saegusa." I said cheerfully.

* * *

The next few days were spent with Raynare, who was like the sister I never had, Ophis didn't count because I only caught glimpses of her and never did she say hi to me. I learned about the plan that the rogue fallen angel's had put together to get {Twilight Healing}, but I slammed the logic hammer down on Raynare's head went I told her that she could have just reincarnated Asia as a fallen angel without killing her. After I told her that, she called her friends and told them the same logic I told her, so the plan changed to reincarnate instead of steal the gear. When I meet the wielder of the gear, I was surprised at how willing the nun was.

Raynare was the one to reincarnate Asia into a fallen angel, but it surprised everyone that Asia had three pairs of wings instead of one. The nun was more powerful than before and would only get stronger as time and training went by. The two other fallen angels decided to return to Fallen Angel HQ but Raynare and Asia stayed behind at my place, on the way there, we meet a insane priest with a very filthy mouth. I took care of him, the priest was dead before he could even touch Asia in anyway, he had kidnapped the ex-nun only moments before for his own nefarious deeds.

It was about the time that Asia and Issei would meet when I encountered a snag. The white dragon emperor had felt my presence when I used Ddraig's power to heal the dying Issei. The wielder of {Divine Dividing} had caught me during one of my nightly runs in the park, I was caught off guard and was sent into a tree for it. Picking myself up, I found my attacker floating in the air on dragon-like armor wings, grinning like a loon.

"So, we meet at last, red dragon emperor." Vali said, his posture showing complete confidence.

"Sorry, you must have felt my {Sacred Gears} ability. I'm not the Red Dragon Emperor, but I can show you a good fight." I shot back, my gear activating as I spoke.

Vali looked somewhat disappointed at that, but he couldn't pass up the offer for a good fight. He activated his {Divine Dividing Scale Mail} armor as I stood up and grinned.

"Ready when you are, mom!"

 **§So am I, Seto!§**

 **[VOID MISTRESS BALANCE BREAKER]!**

My {Void Eater Scale Mail} armor formed around me, the smooth black plates appearing before sinking into place. My armor had the same build as Issei's balance breaker but the helmet had ten horns that curved behind my head and no spike like projections on the face. The arms had fin like weapons on the arm near the wrist that could fold in and out of the armor and were able to cut through anything. The wings were massive, even bigger than Issei's {juggernaut drive} wings and had the fabric of the void making up the skin between the wings fingers.

The tail of the armor was connected in between my shoulders, moving back and forth like a snake ready to strike. The legs were build like the arms and had five clawed toes, four facing forward and one that was hidden in the armor, but it could be used to grapple with my foes. The transformation finished and I took to the air, floating only feet away from my opponent. Vali was stunned, probably because he hadn't faced another dragon based gear before, I charged at the White Dragon Emperor.

{Divine Dividing} is one of the few gears that can really do some damage to me, his powers make his opponent's power divide in half and gives it to him. But, the weakness of the ability is that you had to be touched by the White Dragon to even have it work, if touch him nothing will happen. I curled my fist and pounded it into Vali's helmet, my {Void Eater}'s ability kicked in and 'ate' Albion's power, allowing me to use it.

Vali fought back, but for every punch he landed, I sent five more his way. I balanced us out by using Albion's power against the White Dragon Emperor, so we were fighting on skill and battle prowess alone. Grabbing the {Divine Dividing} wielder by the head, I brought my knee up into his face with the sound of screeching metal. My fist then uppercutted him and sent him into the park's fountain, crushing it under his weight. The helmets armor had my kneecaps imprint in it from the force I used and by the looks of it, it would take time to fix it completely.

Waving my armored hand over the defeated form of my enemy, Vali vanished through a void portal back to where he was before facing me, dispersing the portal afterwards. The one thing I love about my {Sacred Gear} is that its made completely out of my mother, so the negative effects that certain armor modes would have on me weren't there. {Juggernaut Drive} wouldn't drive me insane because of this but I still would get exhausted like a human, I'm not a god or an overpowered 'Mary Sue'! I have weaknesses and so does my mother, everyone can be infallible you know! I flew home and deactivated my armor before heading to my room and crashed on my bed, fighting at full power for a fight between dragons is tiring and I let the darkness consume me.


End file.
